


It's All In The Script-- Part Two

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, season twelve - Freeform, tag to episode two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared and Jensen watch the second episode of season twelve, but Jensen isn't too happy with it.Jared POV.





	

Glancing surreptitiously over at Jensen, I sighed.  
The drawn expression on his face, the tenseness of his jaw and the lightest of jiggles in his right leg all clearly screamed to me that he was pissed.

We'd been watching the second episode of the new season along with some of the troupe.  
We hardly ever got to see the completed episodes until they aired and the scenes we'd filmed separately all came together, but I knew beforehand that Jensen wasn't going to be pleased.

 

:::::::::::  
"Well, that was a farce," Jensen grunted, banging the apartment door behind him.

"Sam believes his brother died taking out Amara, he gets tortured for days both physically and mentally, then when he sees Dean alive, the fucking writers don't even factor in a reunion hug. It's just carry on as usual!"

"Come on, Jen," I soothed, keeping my voice calm. "You knew beforehand the boys weren't going to hug."

"Yeah," Jensen confirmed "But Bob assured me he'd make sure there was plenty of eye contact and touches between us. Then we filmed a couple of scenes which didn't make the final cut."

He began to pace. 

"How many times is that now they've cut some of the bro-moments between Sam and Dean."

I hadn't seen Jensen so monumentally pissed in a while, but ever since we'd read the early scripts he'd been unhappy with the direction the show was taking.

I knew Jen loved the brothers' relationship and always wanted it to be at the forefront.

I shrugged. "There's no use you getting so worked up, man. You know we can't modify the scripts."

"Yeah, but the fans are gonna be upset. That I know!" Jensen grunted, his anger waning.

"Not to mention I had to suffer Misha grinding away at me like he always does when he gets the chance to get close up, while poor Sam didn't even get a pat on the back."

But then a grin stamped itself unexpectedly on his face.  
"Well, Jay. No-one can stop us writing our own script right here. Can they?" he chortled coming over and gripping my arms.

"Dude. What...?"  
"Set up the video camera, my boy! We're gonna film a tag to the episode!"

I rolled my eyes. I was usually the one who came up with the weird ideas, but as I met his gaze, I could see he wasn't joking.  
"You want to film a scene that nobody's ever gonna see. What the fuck, Jensen!"

"I need to get it out of my system, Jay. This is for the fans, doesn't matter if it remains our little secret. I bet they're bitching all over social media right now."

When Jensen was so focused on an idea, I'd learned through the years that the best way to deal was to agree. If you blocked him, he'd just become more stubborn.

"Okay," I agreed. "How do you wanna do this?"  
Jensen's voice took on what I called his 'director's tone' as he considered his options.  
"You're naked from the waist up, chest covered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood. Dean comes in and we......take it from there. Ready?"

I nodded and Jen switched on the camera.  
I relaxed, slipping into my 'Sam Winchester' persona with the same ease I pulled my beanie over my head. 

Hunching my shoulders a little, I altered my expression to mirror the vulnerability of a tortured Sam who at that moment believed his big brother to be dead and in consequence cared not an iota about what might happen to him.

I watched, eternally fascinated, as Jensen morphed with the same ease into Dean, his eyes hardening, his body tensing up into the warrior he was.  
I cleared my mind of everything. 

At this moment I was Sam Winchester, alone and brotherless, being tortured by a bitch who could never come close to understanding the Winchesters and their lives.

"Dean!" I gasp, setting eyes on my brother. I could feel them becoming moist, as at first incredulity, then immense joy fills my heart.

Dean smiles, the quirky one he keeps for me alone, a smile which morphs into angry concern.  
He rushes over, hands going to my martyrized chest, tracing the wounds gently with his fingertips.  
"The bitch! She'll pay for this," he vows. " I haven't had the chance to put Alastair's tuition to the test for a while. This looks as good a time as any!"

"Dean," I choke out again, immersed in Sam's desperation, joy and relief at seeing his big brother alive and well. "How......"

"Long story, Sammy," Dean says, pulling me into his arms.  
Automatically, I submit to his embrace, days of torture have taken their toll even if I'd remained strong in spirit. Now finally in Dean's arms, I can let go.  


My head finds the curve of his neck, and I sigh happily, the scent of 'brother', safety, and home drugging me with their addictive perfume.  
I feel Dean's arms tightening around me and I know he'll never let go, never not come for me, never leave me.

I hold on tight, neither of us willing to untangle ourselves, but knowing it's inevitable.

Dean draws back and I give him a watery smile.  
Once more we'd found each other. Not even Amara herself had managed to tear us apart, what chance had a mere human such as the British bitch.

But then, 'Dean' cups my face and pulls me down, pressing his lips to mine.

I draw back, startled, still immersed in my Sam persona. 'Dean' would never kiss his brother on-screen.  
: :

"What the fuck, Dean......uh.... Jensen! That wasn't in the script!"

Jensen smiled back at me unrepentant.  
"Well, it should be," he smirked. "'Sam and Dean' want it as much as we do!"

I shook my head, but Jen kissed me again and the sweet languor that overtook us both, as strong and arousing as our first kiss, made us forget everything else.

The end


End file.
